Stepford Smiler
by Deathly Betrayal
Summary: Because nothing is wrong in this stupid world of mine. And nothing is wrong because no one cares about what is.


**A/N) Ah, I miss writing with the spam-training for Luminous. ;w; Here you go.**

**Heads up, Libra is Equilibrium. I'm just lazy.**

* * *

**. o : Stepford Smiler : o .**

* * *

I feel lonely today.

I've managed to piss Eclipse off somehow, and he doesn't like it. He spent the last hour or two yelling at me. I'm sure he didn't mean it. I'm sure he didn't. He doesn't even have a short temper - I think I've done something really, really wrong.

It's okay that he yelled at me, I guess. Phantom was really mean to me today soon. He tripped me in the hallway and I fell over. He stood there and laughed. I don't like it. Eclipse didn't even come to help me when I yelled for help like he usually does.

I really messed up, then. Maybe no one cares about me in actuality, and Phantom's just feeding off it. Eclipse can't be _that _mad at me, could he? He had always been the one there for me to help me whenever I sobbed for his help.

To Luminous, I'm the weaker path he never needed to take. He had always liked Eclipse more, anyway. It was _his _powers he chose to use to train, not mine, because mine is too weak for severe mobbing. I'm not worth his time, I guess.

At least he uses my powers. Even when I'm not worth it, at least he uses my powers. He says that he only uses them to reach the precious seconds of Libra's powers instead, but it's okay. I'm always the one that had to sit in the corner and wait for someone to help.

You know, Libra doesn't care about me much either. Libra hates me. I'm the little brother he has that only gets in his way. I'm the little brother that gets in _everyone_'s way, and Eclipse hates it, and Libra hates it, and Luminous... Luminous doesn't care.

Eclipse had been the only one who protected me from anything until now. And I went and pissed him off. I don't have anyone to care for me anymore.

...Hey. Do you think if I ignore them, they'll understand that something is wrong?

I don't smile much anymore. It hurts too much to.

* * *

Phantom pushed me over again today. I didn't like it, but I let him. I mean, no one cares. I stayed silent this time.

Eclipse didn't come running across the hallway like I wanted him to. Eclipse didn't come help me hit Phantom this time. Eclipse didn't get me help this time and he didn't make Luminous care for me. I don't think he heard my silent sobbing afterwards.

I'm just sitting in the corner of the room and drawing my arms over my knees. It's not like anyone cared about me. I wasn't even included in their plans for resealing the Black Magician. My powers aren't needed. And I think my spirit faltered for once.

I... I want Eclipse to come back. I want to tell him I'm sorry. I want to say that I didn't mean what I did yesterday and I want him back and I want someone to protect me and hold me and tell me everything would be fine.

But something inside me isn't letting me tell him that. My throat is all swelled up and I want to cry and I'm scared and I-

I want someone to protect me.

I'm too weak to protect myself. I want Eclipse to come back. Eclipse...

He still doesn't care at all, does he? He doesn't care. He cast a look at me but he turned away. He's talking to Libra, and I want him to pay me some attention - I've always been the little brother that annoys the others.

...Do you think if I just smile and pretend nothing is wrong, they still wouldn't care?

* * *

Libra asked if I was feeling alright today. I almost told him all my problems when I remembered that he wasn't Eclipse, and my problems weren't his.

So I didn't.

"Of course I'm fine," I replied, and Libra gave me a look that told me that he certainly didn't believe me. "Why... why wouldn't I be?"

Just pretend everything is alright and everything will be okay. Nothing is ever wrong.

Nothing is wrong. I'm fabricating a world and I know it but _nothing is wrong._

* * *

I don't want to be anyone's enemy. I don't dare to climb the wall that's around me now. I'm scared. What am I here for? I can't break the wall, I can't scale it - I'm too weak.

I want Eclipse back. Eclipse. Eclipse would help me come out. Surely he would. He would.

...Wouldn't he...?

I wouldn't be lying if I said I wanted him back. But I can't speak when he finally asks me what's wrong, I don't answer the way I want to, I don't collapse sobbing into his arms.

I just sit there, telling him that nothing is wrong, nothing is wrong, _nothing is wrong. _He gave me the look Libra gave me.

Because nothing is wrong in this stupid world of mine. Nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing.

And nothing is wrong because no one cares about what _is._

_I want to be **right** for **once**._

_And I **hate** myself for being **wrong**._

* * *

**A/N) Well. Sunfire. Hm. I don't feel like writing like this for Sunfire because I feel like it didn't match his personality, but whatever.**

**Stepford Smiler is a trope. Look it up, I'm lazy. The haze has been affecting me bad. At least it's better and didn't reach 400 this time. **


End file.
